


Empty Affection

by D475UG0KU



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, it's almost 6am and i have feelings about liquid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D475UG0KU/pseuds/D475UG0KU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was having a bout of insomnia again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Affection

He was having a bout of insomnia again.

Ocelot was already an old man by the time this man—no, this child, took command of FOXHOUND. He was still tender from recent events. He knew the worst had barely begun for his dearest, oldest comrade. Even in death Big Boss could not rest.

(Though, he supposed he wasn't really dead, now was he?)

This child of his comrade was so much different; with blond hair that fell in waves and eyes the wrong shade of blue that, though they held the same intensity, the same fire, the same knowledge of the world, were not the same at all. The face, though, was the same. A little clean and you had to look at Liquid for a moment to see the resemblance, but Ocelot could always see it. He could always see John's grin in Liquid's, the way he knit his eyebrows together in anger or concentration was identical. He supposed the appetite was hereditary, and wondered if FOXHOUND had trouble with the other one as well.

(Liquid was much more than a son, and at the same time, he was far less than one.)

Snakes moved making no sound, and it was true for all three of them. He hardly noticed Liquid until they were standing side by side. He lit up a cigarette (the biggest difference between Big Boss and his children) and leaned against the same wall. The night was cool and cloudless, the stars perfectly visible with the moon only a sliver. The forest was the only sound swarming in his ears.

(Ocelot pitied this child of his comrade—)

Liquid blew smoke in a quiet exhale and he scooted closer.

(—this vulnerable, unwanted child.)

They exchanged no words. Liquid was close enough the smoke was clogging his throat. He hardly noticed. He leaned his head against his shoulder. Ocelot's lip twitched. He shied away, only to step in front of Liquid. The cigarette fell from Liquid's lips, on to the damp grass. Ocelot stomped it out.

(He would know no love in his life.)

He cradled a face that was too young in gloved hands, threaded fingers through hair that was blond and not brown. Ocelot would give him empty affection in return for letting him look at a face he missed so horribly. He leaned down and kissed this pitiful child of the man he loved.


End file.
